


No Pain, No Gain

by profligate



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Multi, Smut, hc that PH has a face and a tongue etc, if you're reading dbd fanfic you already know whats up, reader has issues but who doesn't these days amirite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profligate/pseuds/profligate
Summary: The Executioner makes his debut and no one is prepared.Least of all you.
Relationships: Pyramid Head (Silent Hill)/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pyramid Head has lived in my head rent-free since Silent Hill 2 so...here you go. I'll probably write more for other Killers because I need ~therapy~, and if you feel inclined you can pop over to my ko-fi to make suggestions! ko-fi.com/profligates

How long had you been here? 

Years, it felt like. The familiar warmth of the campfire tickled your skin as you shook. Fresh out of a round with the Huntress, your were bone tired and trying very hard not to remember the burn of the hook through your chest or the gleaming eyes behind the bunny mask. 

Wretched bitch had hooked you just as your teammates had slipped into the hatch. Not that you held it against them (alright maybe a bit), but it still stung, being left behind. Though the wounds were gone, the memory of the pain remained and you were quiet as the other survivors chatted amongst themselves. 

You barely remembered home now. Had it really been that long? Stuck in this limbo, this loop of death and narrow escape, you privately wondered if this was hell. You’d cheated on a few exams, shoplifted once or twice, but nothing to deserve...this. 

“This shit is for the birds,” you mumble, kicking a rock into the fire. Almost instantly, it spat out and thunked you in the forehead. Laurie snorted beside you but said nothing. The Entity was a raggedy, petty bitch. 

Typical. 

“Hey what do you thi-”

You stopped mid-sentence, the blood draining from your face.

No, no it was too soon, you had just finished, wasn’t your death enough for-

Laurie looked at you pityingly as you clutched your stomach, the pull almost unbearable, and your form started to fade away. As your vision went black you caught the hopeful thumbs-up she shot you and you sighed internally. 

_Fuck._

And fuck was right, apparently. Your surroundings weren’t familiar at all. What was this, a school? Ash floated through the air and you shook your confusion away, slinking forward in a crouch as you tried to gather your bearings. 

A quick turn into what looked to be a classroom and your stifled a yelp, Dwight’s terrified face peeking at you over a generator. Sighing in relief, you scuttled over to him and began to help. Your hands shook as you started the repairs and kept an eye on the door. 

“Have you been here before?” Dwight asked, voice low and shaky. 

You shook your head and shot him a weak smile. 

“Can’t be any worse than the rest of them right?” 

Stupid. Dumb-ass, stupid, fucking idiot-

As soon as the words had left your mouth, a loud scraping echoed through the hallway and classroom and the two of you froze. That was a new noise. Glancing at each other, you hurriedly continued to piece together the wires before whatever had made the noise came snooping around. 

Your mind raced. When was the last time the Entity had sent the lot of you somewhere new? The old-timey ghost town? It was usually accompanied by another poor bastard at the campfire, but you hadn’t seen anyone new before you’d been dragged here-

The scraping was louder now, accompanied quickly by an ear-shattering wail. You didn’t recognize the voice or the blood-red form of your teammate that lit up out of the corner of your eye. Dwight shook beside you and before you could reach out and stop him, he crossed a wire and a loud bang reverberated throughout the room. 

Instantly the two of you were off like a shot into the hallway. What you saw turned your stomach. A deep gouge split the concrete, with spikes and barbed wire jutting like teeth out of the tear, rust and blood coating every inch of metal. The stench was overpowering and you backed up, bumping into the doorframe with a jolt. Dwight wasted no time and went to hop over the gouge, only to trip. Instantly the barbed wire wrapped around him and he began to bleed profusely. He cried out quietly but kept moving.

Your body was frozen as the scraping stopped suddenly, before starting again. Bile rose in your throat and you inched backwards, wide eyes finding a locker in the classroom instantly. 

There was no time to run so you slipped quietly into the locker and shoved a hand over your mouth, breathing as shallow as you could manage with panic crawling up your chest. 

The generator continued to pump out smoke in the corner and your cursed yourself for not moving faster out of the room. Hesitation had gotten you killed more than once.

_Fucking idiot, jesus christ you’d think you’d have learned by now,_ you cursed to yourself, mind racing as that horrible sound grew closer and closer. 

Finally, a tall shadow filled the doorway and what you saw when it stepped in chilled you to the bone. A massive man stood in the middle of the classroom. If you could call him a man. A large metal helmet sat upon his head, covering any semblance of humanity. He drug a large knife-shaped sword behind him, the metal digging into the concrete and leaving the horrific gouge you had seen earlier. The screeching stopped as he stood still and you struggled to maintain your composure as the helmet tilted and moved slowly back and forth, considering the generator and the scuffs in the ash from yours and Dwight’s feet. As long as he didn’t-

_Wait. Ash, on the floor...oh fuck._

The killer seemed to have the epiphany at the same time and you muffled a scream as he stalked towards the locker, the disturbed ash as clear a clue as any that his prey was hiding just before him. 

Before you could even think of busting out and stunning him with the door, he had slammed the knife into the ground and wrenched the locker open, a ridiculously strong arm reaching in and tearing you out into the room. 

He gripped your throat unwaveringly and you scrabbled to breathe, scratching at his arm and kicking at him weakly. He slammed you back against the row of lockers and blood burst from your lips as you bit your tongue. Hard. 

Pain exploded in your mouth and you groaned, stunned for the moment and vision muddy. 

He held you there for a moment and the helmet tilted consideringly.

_Please just kill me quickly, I’m so tired,_ you thought bitterly.

He lifted his head slightly and something long and black slithered from beneath the helmet, reaching towards you as he leaned closer. It looked slimy and moved so strangely, was it-

Oh. _Oh, fuck._ _It’s his fucking tongue._

The muscle slid over your chin roughly, warm and wet as it lapped at the blood oozing down. You shook in horror as it trailed up and prodded at the seam of your lips. The grip on your throat loosened briefly and your lips opened with a gasp to suck in sweet, sweet oxygen. That was a mistake. 

His tongue slipped into your mouth easily and you gagged, legs trashing as the slick muscle explored your own tongue to lap at the blood that still oozed. A low, rattly groan reverberated inside the helmet and your eyes widened. 

_Holy shit-_

Your thoughts were cut short as his tongue wrapped around yours and _sucked,_ pulling more and more blood from the wound. Heat flared briefly in your stomach before you could even fathom what that meant, only to be chased away by fear as the tongue receded and he reached back for the giant knife stuck in the ground. 

Still holding you to the lockers with one arm, he wrenched the weapon forward and gored you to the metal with one swift movement. Blood poured from your wound instantly, pain searing and unthinkable. As your vision started to leave you, the knife was pulled free and quickly replaced with his writhing tongue. 

You died as the new killer tongue-fucked the wound he had given you, and your last thought before you blinked out of existence was one you never wanted to revisit. 

_What else can he do with it?_

Before you know it, you’re back at the campfire and the gaping hole in your stomach is gone, along with the sensation of a long black tongue fucking itself into your intestines. The fabric of your hoodie is repaired and suddenly you can feel eyes on you.

Turning, you see Dwight and Meg looking at you in concern, Laurie wringing her hands next to them. A blonde woman sits on the other side of the fire, Jake and Nea talking to her quietly. 

You stand up with a sigh and trudge over to Laurie. 

“New girl?” you ask.

She nods and Dwight scoots closer, eyes wide behind his glasses.

“You saw him, right? He was so huge, I’d never seen him before. And that knife? Jesus, we don’t know anything about him and-”

You stifled your frustration and gently patted Dwight on the arm. Jake stood, Nea and the new girl remaining on the log.

“Everyone, this is Heather. She’s come here with the new...killer.”

Heather raised her hand in a small wave, looking exhausted and you recognized her voice as she peeped out a quiet “hello” as the scream from the trial. 

Laurie was quick to get right to business.

“Can you tell us anything about him?” she asked gently.

Personally, you were ready to start screaming and demanding answers because, _what the fuck he stuck his tongue_ **_inside of me_ **, but you held your tongue and waited for your friend to continue.

Heather, as it turns out, didn’t seem to know much of anything. She had been exploring a place called Silent Hill (why, you had no idea, only that she seemingly had a deathwish), and had briefly seen the new killer before being torn out of her reality and plopped into this one. 

After much debate and discussion, the group settled on calling him the Executioner. Between his knife, his helmet, and the odd cage that Heather and Dwight had ended up in before being sacrificed to the Entity, it was as fitting a name as any. 

Mystery solved for the moment, everyone went back to their preferred idle activities. Before too long, Nea and a few others were sucked into a trial. They returned as two other groups were whisked away and you thought you heard Feng Min muttering about “that pig headed bitch” as she stomped out of the firelight and into the surrounding woods. While you personally were not brave enough, others claimed it was a nice respite to get away from the group. 

You didn’t trust the Entity as far as you could throw it however, and your ass stayed firmly planted right in front of the fire. 

Soon enough, the others returned with complaints about teamwork and the dogged determination of Legion. You made the mistake of getting comfortable and nearly cried when the familiar tug behind your belly button signaled a return to the trials. 

The cool air of Haddonfield greeted you as you popped into existence, Laurie nearly crashing into you moments later. The Entity was occasionally kind enough to spawn survivors together, though it usually meant an amped up Killer would be set loose on them. TIt for tat, you supposed. 

Laurie nodded at you with a grimace, eyeing her old haunt with a pain you couldn’t quite grasp. You hadn’t been brought here with a killer or an echo of your old life as a staging ground, and for that you were thankful. Laurie had told you quiet stories of Michael Myers and his reign of terror in her hometown. It had sent chills down your spine and kept you from any peaceful rest for a long time. 

The two of you set off at a good distance from one another, just in case, and you prayed quietly that it wasn’t Michael the Entity set against you this round. You had gone up against him once, only managing to slip out of the gates with a last burst of speed. His angry growl had haunted you since that night, though you had never seen him again. 

_Ok now to find the genny, maybe we’ll find someone else along the way, the longer we take the quicker we die,_ you thought to yourself, trying valiantly to keep optimism in your thoughts.

Only for it to be dashed away almost instantly. If the Entity could read your mind, it was in for bad time, you decided as you slipped behind a tree.

The loud scraping seemed to echo throughout the whole neighborhood. Your eyes burned as you choked back tears, terror making its home in your gut. You hadn’t even spotted a generator yet and from the sounds of it, he was so close you could swear you smelt the rust and blood that clung to him like a miasma. 

You slunk along the road and ducked behind a police car, watching as a small form (Feng Min? already?) darted from a house and down the street. Laurie was nowhere to be seen. You had to move. Taking a deep breath, you crouch-walked across the street, The screeching had faded to a stop and you breathed a sigh of relief, confident that he had moved far enough away to not be heard. 

Creeping into a house next to the one Feng Min had sprinted from and up the stairs, you groaned quietly as silence greeted you. No quiet chugging of a generator greeted you. A waste of risk and time. 

Turning, you made to leave and slammed into a warm, steel wall. Falling back, you looked up in horror at the Executioner in front of you. How had he-

The knife. He wasn’t dragging it like he usually did. Bile crept up your throat at the realizaiton that he had never left. He could move as loudly or as quietly as he liked and it made no difference. 

He stood still and silent in front of you, helmet cocked. You scrambled back on your ass, desperate to create some kind of distance between the two of you. He lurched forward then and grabbed your ankle firmly, yanking you towards him. Your head thunked against the ground, warmth spilling against your scalp. 

_No no no, not this shit again._

The scent of your blood filled the air and a low grumble left the helmet. You froze as you were lifted by the throat (and by one hand, jesus how strong was this guy) and slotted neatly against the wall. Gloved fingers knotted in your hair and the hand holding your neck moved to grip your shoulder tightly. The hand in your hair jerked and your chin jutted down, eyes locked hazily on bloodstained boots as your bloodied scalp was exposed to him.

A low, wet sound reached your ears and you clenched your eyes shut as that smooth muscle prodded your wound. A deeper groan rumbled from him and he jerked your head closer, tongue laving at the blood and prodding the cut to ooze more. The dull throbbing from your skull muddied your senses, so you barely registered the frustrated growl. 

_Not enough blood,_ you thought, slightly delirious, as you were thrown onto the ground once again.

Face pressed against the wood, you felt him kneel and slot a knee between your legs roughly. Gloved hands gripped your hair punishingly as he crouched over you, helmet resting with a thunk against the ground as the tongue prodded harder and harder. 

The rough pulling of your hair seemed to stimulate the wound and little trickles of blood oozed out, only to be feverishly lapped up the second they appeared. Dully, you recognized the stinging in your palms from catching yourself on the floor, palms sticky and stinging with what felt like thick glass shards jutting from them. 

Groaning, you flipped your hands up, arms stretched in front of you. Your suspicions were right, glass had cut into your soft skin and marred your palms. Huffing a breath at your own stupidity, you shifted your hips against his knee to get his attention. 

He stilled.

The helmet lifted between your arms and tilted to look at your hands. Without warning the Executioner lurched forward and flipped you over, wrenching your wrists up and towards his helmet (face? Did he have one?). The tongue was agile enough to rip the glass from your skin, it seemed, and he paid no mind to your cries of pain. Blood flowed freely and quickly now, his excitement evident as he pulled your body forward, slotting himself between your legs as he knelt on the floor. 

Your heart pounded double time and you could feel yourself warming as he groaned and suckled at your skin, tongue wrapping around your wrist and massaging more blood to flow. Soon he became impatient and leaned forward, helmet thunking onto the floor as he propped himself up with one hand and stuck your bleeding palm into his helmet with the other. 

His hips were firmly pressed against your core now, and there was no mistaking the very evident arousal behind the dirtied apron he wore. You gasped softly as his hips jerked, and though you didn’t dare look up beneath the helmet, you could feel his tongue become thicker as he shoved your fingers into his mouth and _sucked_ _oh god._

The rest of the tongue wrapped around your forearm as your fingers were pulled into the wretched, wet heat of his mouth. The sensation set your nerves alight and you couldn’t help the small groan and the jerk of your hips. Your chest heaved beneath your hoodie, nipples hardening beneath your bra. 

_Fuck, this is so wrong, please god don’t let anyone come up here._

The killer stilled above you, breath puffing against your skin as he pulled your now clean hand away. 

You realized suddenly that while injured, your other hand had been free for a while. You felt ashamed for a moment that you hadn’t tried to escape, before the monster above you switched hands and began his task anew, seemingly unbothered by the state of his prey. 

The blood had cooled your skin slightly, and the shock of his hot mouth against your chilly skin sent your nerves alight once more. More blood had pooled and the excess had him groaning and gasping with your fingers in his mouth. The tongue was thrashing and squeezing your arm wildly now, frenzied with the taste of your blood. 

His hips jerked against you and you jolted, crying out at the sudden pressure. Blood had pooled to your sex and you were sensitive behind the seam of your jeans, clit pulsing with each suck on your fingers.

A low and breathless chuckle left the helmet and the killer sucked harder. He knew, oh god he knew and-

_Oh fuck._

His hips were pushing against yours regularly now, intentionally rutting against your sex with his hard length. Your breath quickened, eyes glazing over and catching on the jut of his collarbone above you. The friction was so, so good. The tongue retracted for a moment and with just his lips, he sucked between your fingers and you honest to god moaned, arching your back and pushing harder into his cock. 

The hand holding him up moved to your hip, the helmet lifting off the floor to hover as he continued to suck the blood from your palm and dry hump you into the ground. Only the thick fabric of your hoodie protected you from the glass on the floor. 

Your core tightened as he continued to fuck against you, though the low growl that left him sent chills down your spine. He dropped your hand, now clean and no longer oozing and you gripped his forearm that held you down. You hadn’t noticed it but the great knife of his was leaning on the wall behind him. 

_Fuck, not that again, I’ve been impaled enough for one lifetime thanks._

Deliriously horny and eager to escape being run through with that wretched thing, you slammed your free hand on the ground and dragged it against the glass, wincing as your old wounds and new ones ripped open and fresh blood pooled in your palm. 

Without hesitation you shoved your hand beneath the helmet and pried his lips open with your slick fingers, face scrunched in determination. Sucked dry and fucked into the floor, or impaled on a giant butchers knife, the choice wasn’t too hard for you to make.

The Executioner moaned low in his throat and opened for you, the thick root of his tongue rough against the soft pad of your fingers. You fucked his mouth with them, which he seemed to like if the jolt of his hips was anything to go by, and hooked your thumb beneath his chin for leverage. The slight change in control didn’t seem to bother him but you tread carefully, not eager to feel the steel in your gut. 

HIs hips were rougher against you now, jackhammering at a pace you couldn’t hope to keep up with. Instead, you clutched his forearm and held on for the ride, the pressure between your legs mounting as he rutted into you with abandon. 

The tension coiled in your gut wound tighter and tighter with each thrust of his hips. The sticky crotch of your underwear stuck to your skin; you would have been disgusted if the pressure between your legs hadn’t been so delicious. Breaths left you in hurried pants as you twisted your fingers out of the Executioner’s mouth to press your bleeding palm against his lips. Blood smeared against his skin but most of it was suckled off by eager lips, teeth scrabbling against the wound to bite them further open. 

The pain was a tiny ache but you paid it no mind as your orgasm crept closer. It crept nearer, _so close so fucking close god-_

A loud ding reverberated from the outside, the happy chime of a finished generator. Followed quickly by another, the sound stilled the monster between your legs and a deep growl vibrated from the helmet. 

Wrenching back, hips still locked against yours, he pulled the knife from the wall and swung, his other hand still gripping your hip tightly.

Your eyes widened with horror and you raised your now free, saliva-slicked hand.

“N-no, please-” 

The sharp weapon buried itself in your chest, bone crunching beneath the blade and your life bleeding onto the floor beneath you much quicker than the first time he had impaled you. 

You died as he pulled it out, though you could swear his hand squeezed your hip one last time before he released you. Your last breath left your lungs and you were gone.

Popping in front of the campfire, you were stiff and quiet as you took your usual spot. Your wounds were gone, the pain barely the memory of a tickle as you considered what had just fucking happened. 

While your blood was gone and you were healed, the Entity was apparently too sadistic to let you forget entirely. The dampness of your underwear was a grim reminder of your deeds as you warmed yourself next to your friends.

_...and I didn’t even get to come. What a fucking scam,_ you thought bitterly. 

Secretly though and with no small amount of self loathing, as your friends returned from your trial and Laurie took her place beside you, you hoped the time between trials wouldn’t be too long. 

And that _he_ would be there. 

_Shit._

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Entity has it out for you.

It was official. The Entity had no intention of letting you live down your humiliating little secret. 

Instead, it had taken every opportunity to really drive the point home that you were in fact, a degenerate idiot. You hadn’t been pulled into a trial for what felt like weeks. Your fellow survivors would come and go as frequently as ever, some of them pulled more frequently now that you had seemingly been taken out of the rotation of fun toys for the Entity to play with. 

Needless to say, it had bred a bit of resentment within the group. 

_ As if it’s my fault, _ you brooded.

Thankfully Laurie had no opinion one way or the other and continued to be your only real friend at the fire. 

“No one knows squat about what the Entity thinks or does, so it’s not really fair to get upset with you,” she had muttered one night, picking idly at her nails and shooting not so subtle looks at the rest of the group. 

“Yeah well, try telling them that. They think I’m doing it on purpose,” you muttered.

Laurie shrugged. 

Several loud thumps signaled the arrival of the rest of the survivors that had been in a trial. Feng Min stomped across the clearing and made her way into the woods without a word. Dwight, much quieter since you had started your little vacation, sat beside you and Laurie. He didn’t speak for a moment.

“It was bad. None of us made it out.” 

Laurie hummed in sympathy but said nothing. It wasn’t an unfamiliar story. 

_ I wonder who they were up against, _ you thought idly, your thoughts turning towards the hulking behemoth that had been your last Killer encounter. Shaking your head you tried to banish the thoughts. It was disgusting.

Laurie looked over and tilted her head in question. You’d been different since your last trial, but you hadn’t confided in her. Too taboo, you thought. What if your only friend was disgusted with you? 

Before you could respond, a sharp tug pulled behind your navel and you gasped. Laurie’s eyes widened almost comically. 

You were gone before she could shout anything of encouragement. 

Adrenaline surged through your veins as you came to in the school, ash fluttering down around you and coating the ground. You weren’t excited to be back, per se, but knowing that the attitudes towards you might thaw a little after this was comforting. 

_ I won’t lie though, sitting on my ass was better than getting stabbed _ , you mused. 

Scampering to your feet, you slunk into the hallway and clung to the walls as you went in search of a generator. This was your second time at the school and you hadn’t even left your first room before you had died. The layout was a mystery to you and if you weren’t quick...it would get you killed. 

Keeping an ear out for the chug-chug of a generator, you peeked around a corner and caught a glimpse of Jake slipping into a classroom. He came out not a second later, visibly frustrated. No genny there either.

He caught your eye and shook his head, jerking his thumb behind him, and made an X with his hands. Not that way then.

Nodding, you turned around and crept past the room you had spawned in. A loud scream pierced the hallway and you froze for a fraction of a second. Jake.

He had been right behind you, what the hell-

Ducking into a maintenance closet, you peeked out and eyed the red form of your friend crawling. Taking a deep breath, you left the safety of your closet and made your way to him. 

He had made it farther than you thought as you made your way to him, in a hallway you’d never seen before. Cages and chains hung from the ceiling, blood and rust coating the cages. Bile rose in your throat but you choked it down, shivering despite the warmth of your hoodie. Glancing at his blood trail what you saw made your stomach lurch again.

A large gouge in the ground, blood and barbed wire spewing from it. He was here. Jake must have tripped as he turned the corner. You two had to move quickly. 

Jake caught sight of you as you snuck towards him and shook his head, eyes wide. You scowled. 

“No no no, run please-”

“Listen, just let me help you-”

You hauled him up against you against his protests and the two of you managed to limp only a few feet. 

You hadn’t felt the Killer’s eyes on you or heard anything, no scraping of a knife or an ear-shattering wail, and had been confident the two of you would make it to safety away from the violent scores in the concrete. 

A fist in your hair humbled you quickly.

Tears streamed down Jake’s face as he fell and watched you get pulled violently away. He was bleeding profusely now and if he didn’t get away soon... 

Screaming in rage, you kicked and scrambled, only to be shoved to your knees roughly.

“You motherfu-”

Your voice died as you looked up. The Executioner’s helmet stared down at you, free hand on his knife. The gloved hand in your hair flexed and you cried out at the tight pain in your scalp. With a quick jerk, he faced you forward and held you there.

Jake sobbed and begged as the Executioner swung his knife with deadly precision. 

What happened next shook you to your core.

Cheryl had told the lot of you about the cage, how it was worse than the hook and you could almost never escape. You hadn’t seen it for yourself but the tale had chilled your blood.

_ No time like the present _ , your mind supplied helpfully. 

The blood around Jake seemed to sizzle and his body was slowly dragged into the pool and disappeared from sight. Horror clawed at your throat and you tried valiantly not to cry. 

Once his body had completely gone, the room was silent except for your ragged breathing. 

You weren’t bleeding, was your first thought. A part of you almost wished you were if only to avoid the pain of being impaled for a little longer. You closed your eyes in anticipation, shaking violently. 

The hand in your hair flexed and you were shoved forward without preamble. You caught yourself on your hands and grunted, fury rising in your gut at the treatment. You’d almost forgotten how he liked to manhandle you. 

You looked at him over your shoulder.

“Just fucking kill me already, I’m not wounded so just end it and dry hump somebody else.” you spat.

The helmet tilted in that infuriating way as he considered you. 

Without missing a beat he reached forward and wrenched you back up. Gripping your arm tightly in one hand, he brought the knife forward. Unbothered by your struggling, he very deliberately pulled your hand forward to the blade and dragged your skin down the sharp edge. Blood bloomed instantly and trickled hotly down your wrist. 

You stopped struggling, staring at your hand in shock. Satisfied with your momentary stillness, the Executioner stabbed the knife into the ground and gripped your neck before throwing you back down.

“Jesus christ this is so fucked up,” you whined.

A low chuckle left the helmet as he shoved your head back against the dirty concrete, slotting himself between your thighs. As if it were routine by now, he pulled your bleeding palm beneath his helmet and laved at your skin with that wretched tongue of his. Lips suckled at the torn edges of your skin and despite the pain a familiar heat flooded your core. 

_ Fuck fuck fuck why’d it have to be him, I swear to god I just want to come before I die. _

His hand left your throat and trailed down to your hoodie, only to rip it open without warning. Yelping, you moved to cover yourself and were quickly punished by a harsh bite to your skin. 

Gloved fingers pinched your nipple roughly and you cried out at the stimulation, hips jerking without your permission. A pleased rumble echoed in the helmet, sending a flood of heat straight to your clit. Still shaking, you threw caution to the wind and did it again. And again.

Soon enough you were rolling your hips steadily against the growing hardness beneath the apron. You breathed in whiny, needy huffs as the coil in your gut wound tighter, chest flushed. The tongue had moved to your forearm now where the blood had trickled, and you knew that your wound had closed up. 

_ Think you dumb slut, fucked, or impaled. Get it together,  _ you cursed yourself silently. 

As he lapped at your lifeblood, you reached over with a free hand and shakily dragged your other palm against the blade of the knife as it stuck out from the concrete. The power it took to even embed the piece of metal into the ground sent chills up your spine and only encouraged you more. 

_ Jesus christ his biceps alone, where were guys like this in the real world. Bet they didn’t need you to be covered in blood in order to fuck you. _

Silently praying no one would ever see you like this, you cut even deeper and pulled back your clean hand from his mouth. A low growl met you and he reached forward threateningly, grabbing your hip in a bruising grip. 

You held your now bloodied hand up and he stilled. Slowly, to ensure he would see, you dragged the blood across your chest and breasts, squeezing your fingers into a fist to draw the blood out. 

The reaction was stronger than you anticipated. 

He surged forward to cover you completely, one hand striking out to hold himself up and the other reaching to rip your jeans to pieces around your hips. The stretch of the fabric as it ripped burned your skin and you cried out, only to trail off into a broken moan as that long black tongue slithered out to coil around your nipple. 

Only your underwear, his pants, and the apron stood between you now. 

He rutted against you violently, the slick of your cunt dragging against your underwear and making the friction nearly unbearable. 

You weren’t sure when you started to beg, maybe around the time he started fondling your other nipple with his free hand, but it was pathetic even to your own ears.

“Please please, fuck, please before someone sees I’m so close please-” your whispered, desperate and writhing beneath him. 

He didn’t laugh this time, only a low broken moan escaped him as you pushed his apron aside to rub against his pants. His free hand left your breast to rip your underwear off, the gloves stopping briefly to pinch your clit and dip into your sopping core. 

The contact sent a bolt of electricity through you and you arched off the ground, mouth open in a silent scream. It had been so long since you’d felt anything as powerful as this. Even the adrenaline and pain of death didn’t match the intensity of what your body was being put through now.

Blood still soaked your chest and dribbled from your hand. As his fingers slid into your cunt, you slipped your own into the helmet and into his mouth. Fucking between his lips slowly, you made sure to hook your thumb under his chin for leverage, caressing his tongue and sharp teeth. Blood filled his mouth and his hips rutted against nothing. He tired of this quickly and ripped his hand from you.

You couldn’t see but the brush of fabric and then the press of warm flesh told you he had finally taken himself in hand. Sitting up on one elbow, the top of your head brushing his neck where he loomed over you, you watched as he stroked himself roughly. It was large, almost frighteningly so, and was weeping profusely. The clear fluid and red flesh made your mouth water and you raised your hips desperately.

“Now now, come on, please. Just fuck me already, c’mon you asshole just do it-”

He obliged. With one well-aimed thrust, he filled you completely and to the hilt. 

Your arm failed you and you thumped back to the ground, legs spread wide as he fucked you. You hadn’t expected him to wait but god, his size alone was enough to send you reeling. No matter how prepared you thought you were, the stretch of him inside your wet cunt was too much. 

He fucked hard, and fast. You could feel the drag of every inch as he pulled out and shoved back in. Your hand was still fucking his mouth and you moaned brokenly as he bit at your fingertips. Each thrust had him brushing your clit and it was driving you mad, unable to keep up with his pace and simply raising your hips to get as full as you could.

His free hand gripped your neck and pulled you closer, using the leverage to fuck your body onto him.

_ Oh fuck oh fuck don’t stop please god oh fuck oh fuck,  _ you couldn’t breathe, let alone speak. 

Little whines and ragged moans were all that left you as he buried himself in you over and over until you could feel yourself winding tighter and tighter. 

Your hands gripped his forearm in warning and right as you were about to cum, he bit your wrist. Hard. 

You came with a broken moan, your cunt tightening almost to the point of pain as you tried to milk his cock into you. But he wasn’t stopping. Your orgasm seemed to encourage him to go harder, and with the new wound pouring blood into his mouth, you were too weak to stop him, 

Releasing your neck and sitting up, he hooked both gloved hands behind your knees and pushed them to your chest, tightening your core with the change of position and allowing him to sink deeper inside of you.

The change had you babbling almost instantly, unable to thrust or move, you simply laid folded in half and were fucked. He sat up on his knees and took you faster, harder, your fingers still in his mouth. His growl and sharp teeth stopped you from pulling away and you prayed he would finish you both soon enough,

Drool started to dribble down your chin as he fucked you furiously, unable to vocalize or do anything other than moan. 

The sight must have done something to him because he sped up and low groans echoed from the helmet. 

Your peak hit you again with no warning as he reached his finish and you wailed. Yours sent him into a spiral and a dull roar echoed in the gruesome room as he spilled inside you. The hot liquid seeped from where you were joined instantly, your cunt overfull and weeping. 

The aftershocks had him thrusting in small circles against you and you cried out at the stimulation.

“Please, no more,” you whimpered, eyes rolling back in your head. 

Mercifully, he stopped. The rush of fluid and sucking sound as he pulled out didn’t even register to your overstimulated mind, but he caught your attention when he stood and your hand dropped with a thud from the helmet. One hand put himself away while the other clenched into a fist at his side. 

You knew what was coming next. 

With only a small pause, he reached forward and gripped the knife, jerking it from the ground and swinging it up. The crunch and sickening thud as it landed in your chest would haunt you for a while, you thought as you bled to death. 

_ Was it worth it? _

Your gaze was fading at the edges as he stooped down to a crouch, helmet tilting as he considered you. Reaching forward slowly, as if to make sure you saw, he dipped his fingers into your sopping cunt and pulled back, the mixture of blood and cum coating the glove. 

As you died, his tongue slithered out to wrap around his fingers, sucking up the mess and laving over the taste of you together. 

You choked on your own blood and sneered at him.

“Let’s do this again sometime, you sadistic fuck.”

He and the world faded away and you were nothingness.

As you waited to be plopped into the camp once again, you thought you heard the distance chuckle of an unknown being. You would forget as you faded into existence next to the bonfire, but the uneasiness would stay with you. 

That and the slick in your underwear that stayed long after you finished lying to Jake’s face that you had escaped. Laurie had looked at you oddly as you had stayed put and didn’t move to sit beside her. 

The Entity had a sick sense of humor. 


End file.
